Miya Hatori
Miya Hatori was the historian that updated the Miya Archives with recent events in Rokugan. He was formerly Ikoma Hatori and also the ronin Hatori. Lion Clan Born in the Ikoma family, Hatori once was one of the most adventurous and wily magistrates among his family. He was a notable student of the Honor's Sacrifice Dojo. Way of the Ninja, p. 75 Hatori became close friends with a Crane courtier, Kakita Munemori, who had been an aide to Kakita Yoshi. Secrets of the Crane, p. 64 Hatori traveled the face of the Empire, to various libraries and courts, gathering information and lore wherever he could. Hatori learned that he was being used by someone within the Ikoma family. An unknown individual or group abused his trust and sent him across to gather information that was unavailable to them. Secrets of the Lion, p. 4 Ronin Outcast from the Ikoma for his loyalty to Toturi the Black during the Clan War and the War against the Shadow, a ronin Hatori swore fealty to the Miya family, where he found himself welcome and respected. Hatori was one of the samurai who returned untainted from the march towards Volturnum and the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 47 Miya Family The Ikoma still beared a grudge against the aging playwright, but after the wars finished, and with Hatori being one influent member of the Miya, they wondered if it would be wiser to smooth their relations with him. This idea had been dampened somewhat by the fact that Hatori took on the task of cataloging the History of the Empire after the Lying Darkness destroyed the Ikoma Libraries, and kept many volumes of the great Imperial Histories secure in his own kyuden. The Ikoma were stunned when in 1134 Toturi I informed that Hatori would maintain the new Imperial Histories. Secrets of the Lion, p. 8 Through political maneuvering, Hatori built a large shrine to Tengen, the Fortune of Literature, which housed the Imperial Histories, oversaw by his family. Fortunes & Winds, p. 73 His father never forgave Hatori, and he considered him the ultimate traitor to the Lion. He insisted on his deathbed that he had no son. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 64 Family He married to a Scorpion bride, who joined the Miya as Secrets of the Crane, p. 38 Miya Kamiko, and they have one son, Miya Senkazu. Secrets of the Crab, p. 80 Playwright Shortly after Toturi's death, he embarked on a journey along his two assistants, Otomo Taneji and Fuzake Sekkou, to write historical memories about the current situation of Rokugan. Secrets of the Crab, p. 4 Starting the Journey in Lion Lands To complete these missions, they met and interviewed people of all stations, including the descendants of the Kami, Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 4 included a visit to their former kin, at Kyuden Ikoma. He was intervewed by the Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Sume, before Hatori was granted access to the Ikoma Histories. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 31-32 Before Hatori left the Lion lands with all the information he had gathered, the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro summoned him. Hatori was forced to report if any of the Lion daimyo were disloyal or dishonorable in any way, as part of the bargain Nimuro made to allow his trip, including the access to any of the Lion libraries. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 63-64 The Mantis Islands They later traveled to the lands of Taneji's grandfather, the Mantis Islands. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 4 Yoritomo Komori told him the true history of Yoritomo Kumiko, Yoritomo's heir who was born tainted after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate and placed in hiding. Hatory also learned about the treachery of current Mantis Clan Champion, who had led her predecesor, Yoritomo Aramasu, to death by the Scorpion. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 13-14 Mainland Rokugan They later met the aged Moshi Jukio, talking about the pretender Kumiko, Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 33-34 as well as with Tsuruchi Ichiro, the Tsuruchi Daimyo, at Kyuden Ashinagabachi. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 51-52 Their time in the Mantis lands had concluded with both self-proclaimed champions deeming the old shisha unworthy of their concern. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 4 The group sailed to the Ruined City, the fallen Imperial City Otosan Uchi, an intermediate point before they moved to the Phoenix lands. They were met by the Tortoise Daimyo Kasuga Taigen. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 69-70 Hatori sent alone Taneji to the Asako lands, and Sekkou to visit the Agasha Daimyo Agasha Hamanari. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 15 Hatori was met by Shiba Yoma, Voice of the Masters. Yoma's attitude quickly changed when Hatori requested all the information about Shiba Aikune and the Isawa's Last Wish, the temporary disappearance of the Elemental Masters, and the death of Isawa Riake, the Master of Water. Yoma arranged the necessary meetings for Hatori and his aides. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 4 While Fuzake sent the Agasha Daimyo Agasha Hamanari, Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 15-16 and Taneji met the Asako Daimyo Asako Toshi, Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 31-32 Hatori met the Elemental Masters, who quickly dismissed him. Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 45-46 The last Hatori met was Shiba Aikune, wearer of the powerful Isawa's Last Wish, in the Shiba lands. Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 63-64 The Shadowed Tower The Phoenix ignored the group, and they moved on. At Kyuden Asako they had received an anonymous note for a meeting in a small shrine. Chian, a former Shosuro and ninja, told them about the Shadowed Tower, a conspiracy for power within the Scorpion. The monk believed only an impartial outsider could bring an end to the threat of a civil war. At Kyuden Bayushi they were met by Bayushi Yojiro, the Master of Secrets, Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 14 moving later to Painted City, where Hatori alone met Shosuro Furuyari. Hatori quickly realized whoever this man was, he was not Shosuro Furuyari. The impostor sent an agent to Hatori's estates to kill a member of his family as a suitable distraction. Secrets of the Scorpion, pp. 31-32 At Shiro no Soshi he was met by the Soshi Daimyo, Soshi Uidori. She spoke of the Shadowed Tower openly to Hatori, telling the Tower counted among their ranks maho-tsukai and Darkness-spawn. Uidori believed this feud between Yojiro and the Shadowed Tower endangered the Empire, so she would not participate. The Soshi Daimyo exposed she had sent Chian to find Hatori. Secrets of the Scorpion, pp. 47-48 At Ryoko Owari Toshi they were visited again by Chian, alongside with Yogo Ichiba. They told that Hatori had been informed about the internal conflict, to make him understand that it was a Scorpion matter, and that Hatori had to keep others away. Secrets of the Scorpion, pp. 63-64 Hatori and his aides moved to the Carpenter Wall, where he would tell of the Tower to the Kuni Witch Hunters. Secrets of the Crab, p. 4 The Crab Clan Hatori had met Hida Kuon in the Winter court of the previous year, and they met again in 1160 at Kyuden Hida, introduced by Hida Reiha. Hatori had gained Kuon's sympathy with his past endeavours to favor the allocation of the Miya's Blessing toward the Crab. The new Crab Clan Champion, however, forced Otomo Taneji to depart from the audience, as Kuon was angered toward the political maneuvers the Otomo made before and during the Second Yasuki War against the Crab interests. Secrets of the Crab, p. 14 Wishing to talk with the Hiruma Daimyo, Hatori moved to Lone Candle Keep. He was met by Hiruma Tatsuya, who had been sent by Hiruma Masagaro to speak in his stead. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 31-32 Hatori later pondered about the taint with the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Tansho. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 45-46 At Kaiu Shiro Hatori managed to get some Kaiu Namboku's students to improve his own estates. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 61-62 Sekkou had been sent to the Toritaka lands, who read in their libraries the records about the Shuten Doji that massacred the Falcon Clan. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 74-75 Wife Kidnapped by the Tower Hatori left the contested Yasuki lands after he met Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, a prominent courtier. There he got news about the disappearance of his wife, Through a letter written by the Miya Daimyo Miya Yumi, he got news about his wife was found missing, Secrets of the Crab, pp. 79-80 her bodyguards slain. In the House of the First Stone, a geisha approached Hatori. She was an agent of the Tower, and blackmailed him to spy upon the Crane for the good of his wife. Secrets of the Crane, p. 4 In Shinden Asahina they met Asahina Handen and his lord Asahina Sekawa. Sekkou requested the Jade Champion permission to learn the ways of the Jade Magistrates, staying at the temples during a time. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 13-14 Most probably Sekkou was left behind because he appeared inconsequential, so that he could reveal information to the Jade Champion while the Tower's eyes were on Hatori. The historian and Taneji met the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze, and left to the Kakita lands. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 23-24 At Kyuden Doji he met the Crane Clan Champion Doji Kurohito, and pondered about the blade Chukandomo. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 37-38 Kamiko is Released At Kyuden Kakita they met Hatori's old friend and powerful courtier, Kakita Munemori, who knew of his friend's problems. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 57-58 His old friend told about a safehouse of the Tower at Ryoko Owari, and Jade Magistrates led by Asahina Sekawa arrived, alongside with Sekkou. During the march they were met by the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi, who told that Hatori's wife had been released, with the instrumental aid of his lieutenant Bayushi Norachai. Miya Kamiko was sent to Shiro Moto, as a guest of the Khan Moto Chagatai, who would protect her as a matter of honor. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 73-74 The group moved to Unicorn lands, Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 4 and Chagatai requested Hatori to make overtures to the Dragon Clan on behalf of the Unicorn, a task the historian quickly accepted. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 14 Hatori met his wife in the estates of the Ide Daimyo Ide Tadaji. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 27-28 Hatori was departing with his old friend Iuchi Kanjin when Iuchi Yue appeared. A Phoenix had stolen a Black Scroll which had been kept under the guard of the Iuchi family, and Yue had been appointed to retrieved the Wasting Disease back. The thief had headed to Dragon lands, and Hatori provided the Iuchi Daimyo with travel papers. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 37-38 Leaving the Unicorn lands Hatori met the Utaku Daimyo Utaku Xieng Chi, who appointed an honor guard of Iuchi Shugenja and Shiotome to escort Kamiko back to Kyuden Miya, while Taneji and Sekkou followed Hatori toward Dragon lands. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 51-52 At Shinden Horiuchi he met the Horiuchi Daimyo Horiuchi Shem-Zhe, who had arranged a meeting with the Naga the Tashar. The Asp had awaken to protect the city of Iyotisha from the Tsuno. The Tashar renewed the alliance with humans and requested aid agains the foul creatures. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 77-78 The Dragon Clan Upon their arrival to the Dragon lands in 1161, the group was met by Togashi Matsuo, the renowned student of the Clan War's hero Togashi Mitsu. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 4 The Tattooed Monk marched alongside them until they reached the Last House, the Kitsuki holding that laid before entering the Dragon mountains, where Kitsuki Kiyushichi met the group. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 13-14 They met the Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Rosanjin near Shiro Mirumoto, Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 29-30 and Tamori Tsukiro near Shiro Tamori, who was in stewardship of the castle due to Tamori Shaitung's absence. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 47-48 Kaede's Return He breafky interrupted his work when in 1160 Toturi Kaede, the Oracle of Void and Empress, gathered the Four Winds at Kyuden Seppun, and he was present. He asked Toku who was the chosen heir, but the Monkey Clan Champion kept silence. Wait and See (Winds of Change flavor) Miya Gensaiken When, after almost six years, Hatori considered this work finished, he was was given the unexpected chance to write one aditional chapter, on the current state of the Shadowlands, thanks to information provided by Miya Gensaiken. Gensaiken had been dismished as the rest of Sezaru's servants once the Wolf stepped down his claim to the Imperial Throne. Sezaru sent Gensaiken to complete Hatori's journals with the view of point of the only Kami he did not record, the Ninth Kami. Gensaiken told the Miya his true nature, and currently he was only a Pekkle, not anymore a Pekkle no Oni, after Sezaru remove the taint from him. Hatori was atonished and did not believe him, so Gensaiken made his face flowed, proving his words. Hatori acepted Gensaiken, keeping the secret of his new servant. From him, Hatori learned about the Lost, mostly members of the foul Daigotsu family, Secrets of the Shadowlands, pp. 11-12 the Chuda, heirs of the defunct Snake Clan, Secrets of the Shadowlands, pp. 23-24 the Tsuno, former brethren of the Kitsu race, banished from the mortal realm and forced to wonder in the Spirit Realms, Secrets of the Shadowlands, pp. 37-38 the Goju, former followers of the Lying Darkness, Secrets of the Shadowlands, pp. 48-49 the Bloodspeakers, mindless followers of Iuchiban, Secrets of the Shadowlands, pp. 57-58 and many other beasts of the Shadowlands. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 73 Legacy One of his known plays was An Empire in Flames. Rokugan, p. 118 Imperial Bride In 1165 the Miya Daimyo, Miya Shoin, was tasked by the Emperor Toturi III to find a suitable Lion bride for him. Shoin send Otomo Taneji to interview Akodo Kurako, Miya Gensaiken to met Matsu Aoiko, Miya Hatori to see Matsu Kenji and Shoin would speak with Kitsu Dejiko. At Shiro Matsu Hatori talked with Kenji, who impressed him not only with her honor, but with an unerring sense of what was right and must be done. The rest of courtiers were also impressed by their counterparts, and instead of weeding out the unworthy candidates, they were merely able to find four more than acceptable choices. The Honor of a Lifetime External Links * Miya Hatori (An Oni's Fury) Hatori Playwright Miya Hatori Category:Imperial Families Members Ikoma Hatori Hatori